The present invention relates generally to an optical instrument, and more particularly to a magnifying device that is worn around head.
As shown in FIG. 1, a magnifying device of the prior art comprises a fastening base 11 which is provided in the underside of one end thereof with two retaining seats 13 for retaining two projections 17 of a magnifying lens 15. The fastening base 11 is provided at the rear end with a headband 19 fastened therewith. The fastening seat 11 is further provided with a light-emitting body 21 which is pivoted to the fastening seat 11 by a pivoting portion 23.
Such a prior art magnifying device as described above is defective in design in that the retaining seats 13 are susceptible to fatigue after a prolonged use of the device, and that the light-emitting body 21 can not be detached to use as a flashlight, and further that the headband 19 is not user-friendly. In addition, the prior art magnifying device is provided with the A4 battery serving as power source of the light-emitting body 21. The A4 battery is relatively heavy, thereby giving an added weight to the magnifying device. It is conceivably uncomfortable to wear a heavy magnifying device around one""s head. Moreover, the A4 battery is a potential source of the environmental pollutant.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a magnifying device which is designed to wear around one""s head and is free of the deficiencies of the prior art device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a magnifying device comprising a fastening base, two hoops, a magnifying lens, and a light-emitting body. The magnifying lens is securely pivoted to the fastening base. The light-emitting body can be detached for use as a flashlight. The present invention makes use of the lithium battery as power source of the light-emitting body. The lithium battery is relatively light in weight and greater in longevity. The present invention can be worn around one""s head or removed from one""s head with ease and speed.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.